Italy's Nightmare
by Tetsuhiro Morinaga
Summary: CAUTION: CONTAINS YAOI. If you don't like gay stuff, this is NOT for you. This was my very first Hetalia fanfic that i recently found in a forgotten corner of my flashdrive. Rated M for the usual stuff ;) p.s. this is rather old, so if my style is different or if some facts are not right, i apologize profusely.


_This is a one-shot of what i think Germany and Italy's first time would be like. This was my very first yaoi fanfiction, so it's kind of rough...Reviews make Morinaga's world a happy place, so please feel free to comment; criticism, praise or otherwise :)_

Italy's Nightmare

Germany could not suppress the annoyed sigh as he looked at the clock on his bedroom wall. _'0400 hours. Damn that Italy.' _His small ally had come to Germany's house to visit for a while, supposedly staying in Germany's guest room (although they ended up sharing a bed more times than not; much to Germany's annoyance). Romano, Italy's ill- tempered, bad-mouthed brother, had been trying to hunt him down for a while, something about forcing Italy into a contract with the allies, and Italy had, as he always does, run to the much stronger Germany for protection and a place to hide.

_'How many times have I told him that he needs to learn not to rely on me for everything?' _Germany fumed to himself as he lay awake in his bed, listening to the trampling footsteps that foretold Italy's impending intrusion into Germany's room. Then again, having someone to feel protective of was a completely new feeling for a country that spent most of its time in solitude, and Germany had to admit that he liked feeling…needed. With that thought in mind, he then attempted to squash the urge to slap Italy as the small country came bursting into his quarters, clad only in his boxers ('_of course…'_ Germany had gotten quite used to Italy's habit of not wearing clothes), tears beading down his face.

"GERMANYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Italy bounded across the room, jumping into the air to land on Germany's bed, crashing into his chest.

"OOF! Italy, Get _off_ of me! What's the matter with you?" Germany grabbed Italy by his shaking shoulders, removing him from his lap and directed him to the empty section of mattress beside him; careful not to hurt the weak little country as he did so. Italy was sobbing louder than before, his hands rubbing his moist eyes like a child. _'What a disgraceful face for a man to make. But then…why do I find it so…endearing?' _Germany quickly halted that thought process, what in the world had possessed him to think such things? Getting a better hold on his emotions, he let go of his grasp on Italy, leaning back to rest against the headboard, his eyes closed; a look of irritation clouding his features.

"What's wrong this time, Italy?" Germany sighed into the hand covering his face. Italy's answer was barely understandable through the mess of hiccups and sobs.

"I-I had….a….a d-dream that y-you were c-c-c-captured and the-the allies k-k-k-killed you, Germanyyyyyyyyyyyy!" What little bit Italy had been restraining himself he now let go of, collapsing into an even deeper state of wailing cries. Germany looked down at Italy in surprise as the rather skinny country clung to his arm, their fingers twining together. Did it really make him this distraught at just the thought of Germany dying? The blonde country knew he should be agitated with the display before his eyes, but in agitation's place, he found only an emotion that he could not quite define, for he had never felt it before. It was…strange. Before he could restrain himself, Germany had wrapped a muscular arm around his ally, bringing Italy's head to rest on his chest. This ceased Italy's sobs, and he stared, wide-eyed, into the black cloth of the shirt Germany used for pajamas. He could feel Germany's breathe run through his disheveled hair as he muttered,

"It was just a nightmare, Italy. Can't you see that I'm right here? Don't allow a simple dream to put you in such a state." Italy sat, still a little dumbfounded at the unexpected embrace, all traces of sadness lost in the shock. He wiped the last of the tears out of his eyes and looked up into Germany's face. Germany felt his cheeks and ears grow hot as he met Italy's gaze and knew that a blush was most likely residing there. Looking up at him like that, his lashes obscuring his light hazel eyes, Italy looked…well…cute. Germany cursed himself for letting such a word even enter his thoughts concerning the small, emasculate country. Italy, however, seemed oblivious as to how uncomfortable he was making the larger country feel and, grasping the shirt his head was resting on, he said,

"But if that ever happened in real life, I don't know what I'd do. Without Germany, I am lost; if Germany was gone, other countries would start being mean to me again. Germany has no idea how happy he makes me." With that, Italy threw his arms around Germany, returning the hug, and buried his face in the hollow between Germany's collarbone and neck, nuzzling softly. Germany waited for the urge to push Italy away to come to him, but it never did, so he just sat there, not quite sure as to how he felt or what was happening.

"Come on, Italy, enough of this." Germany grunted; averting his gaze as his blush deepened. His embarrassment quickly transformed into frantic confusion, however, as Italy began kissing his neck tentatively. Germany quickly released his hold on Italy, his arms flying back as he tried to scoot backwards across the bed; but Italy still had his arms around him and the motion only caused the smaller country to be more on top of a panicking Germany. Finding himself incapable of normal speech, he stuttered,

"I-Italy…W-What do you think you're doing?" in answer, Italy kissed and licked his way up to Germany's ear, biting down slightly on the lobe, and whispered gently,

"I've felt this way towards Germany for a long time, you don't like it?" Italy backed his face away a little so he could meet Germany's pale blue eyes, a look of unsure sadness causing his features to droop. Looking into that expression made it very hard for Germany to breathe, let alone think of a response, and his answer came out in a panting rush.

"I-I…never…said th-that…I just…it's that…umm…oh, what the hell." Making up his mind that he didn't care how weird it felt or how wrong it was, Germany closed the short distance between his and Italy's faces, lips touching cautiously. Italy's eyes widened at the sensation, but slowly closed as the bliss of the moment consumed them both. After a few moments to get used to the feeling, the kiss became more explorative. Germany parted his lips, his tongue darting across Italy's mouth, making the more inexperienced country shudder against him. This was Italy's first kiss, and he had no idea what he was supposed to do. He experimentally opened his mouth a little and was surprised as Germany started exploring it with his tongue. Soon enough, though, Italy's mild fear gave way to pleasure and he began moving his own tongue with Germany's, tasting the bigger country and very much enjoying the flavor.

As the kiss intensified, Hands began wandering over skin. One of Germany's large hands was cradling Italy's face, his fingers entwining with the light brown, slightly red bangs that fell over the digits. His other hand had travelled down to Italy's chest, and the smaller country gave a gasp as Germany's fingers brushed over and began pinching his nipple. Italy's own hands had not been idle during all this, and now both hands were running through Germany's blonde locks, slowly shaking the yellow strands out of the slicked-back style they always held. Italy opened his eyes slightly, marveling at the way Germany's hair now fell over his forehead; he had never seen Germany's hair this way before. A look of untidiness suited the otherwise organized country.

Germany's hand eventually found its way to a pair of boxers, and Italy gave a start as the cloth was roughly thrust down by a muscular arm. He broke the kiss, staring up at a frenzied Germany with wide, scared eyes.

"Germany…I don't know…what to do…" Italy looked down in his unsure embarrassment, and Germany's hand that still rested on his face directed Italy to meet his gaze once more.

"You don't have to do anything but relax. But I have to ask, do you want to do this? I may end up hurting you later, and even if you tell me to stop, I won't be able to once I've started." Italy looked up at Germany's concerned expression and knew at once that whatever was about to happen, he wanted it. Most of the unease melted away, and Italy gave one of his silly smiles, reassuring Germany that he at least was not scared out of his wits anymore.

"I don't know what will happen, but I know that whatever it is, I want Germany to be the one to do it." This made Germany's blue eyes soften, and his hand to slowly run up Italy's thigh to the erection that was building there. Italy's face turned red and he screwed his eyes shut at the sensation the other man's fingers induced; another person had never touched him this way and he had to admit it felt better than when he touched himself.

Without a word, Germany rotated Italy to where the small country was sitting in his lap once more, his back resting on Germany's chest as he continued his rhythm of movement. As the feelings began to overwhelm the senses, Italy leaned his head back against Germany's shoulder, a moan escaping his lips. After a few minutes of this, Germany began experimenting, trying to find Italy's sweet spots. As a finger rubbed into the tip of Italy's erection, he gave a shudder and cried out,

"No, Germany! Not there! I'll….co….com-nn!" And with that, Italy's body stiffened and a stream of seaman erupted from his sex, coating Germany's hand and ruining his sheets. Italy slumped against the chest supporting him, his breathing labored, his limbs no longer having the power of movement.

"Ger….Germany…" He moaned softly over and over as he came down from the orgasmic pleasure. Turning his head, Italy's lips met Germany's once more; the kiss deep and meaningful. Only then did Italy realize the erection poking into his back, though it must have been pushing there for some time.

Germany, more roughly than he had intended, pushed Italy off of his lap and onto the mattress in front of them; positioning himself on top of the submissive country. Their lips met again, and after a few heated minutes of further exploration, Italy broke the kiss and looked up at Germany with a confused expression.

"Now what, Germany? You haven't…." His sentence trailed away, but Germany could guess what Italy was referring to, and in answer he sat up, still straddling Italy, and began taking off his own clothes. As he slipped the black shirt over his head, Italy reached down to help with Germany's own boxers, sliding them down to gather at his knees. The sight that met Italy's eyes made the small country gasp in astonishment (and a little fear). Germany glanced down to find Italy gapping wide-eyed at his impressive member.

"so…so big…" Italy said in a tiny voice, gulping and looking uneasy once more. Germany's blush deepened even more (if that was possible; his face was already beat-red) and he looked to the side in embarrassment.

"Don't stare like that, Italy, it makes me…self-conscious…" With the barrier of clothes gone, Germany then bent down to cover Italy's mouth with his own, his arms slowly pushing Italy's legs apart. With one leg supported on Germany's shoulder, the other spread out at the side, Italy's breathe became heavy once more as Germany slowly kissed his way down his stomach, stopping at his bellybutton. Germany's thick fingers found their way to Italy's back entrance, and Italy flinched in surprise as he was invaded. As the finger dug deeper, Italy gave out a cry of alarm,

"Wait! Germa-aaah! Sto-please! Nnnh! But as he slowly relaxed around the digit, Italy's discomfort lessened. Germany looked up at Italy's flushed face from where he had been licking his stomach and chest, and asked,

"Are you alright, Italy?" Italy's answer came out with a pained whimper.

"Nnh-Ye-Yes. It just feels…strange…" With that, Germany began moving his finger inside Italy, causing him to arch his back and cry out; in pain or pleasure, Germany could not be sure. When he found that he could fit two fingers in without much trouble, Germany removed them; leaving Italy feeling disappointedly empty. The sounds that the smaller country had been making had made Germany's sex arouse further, causing it to harden even more than it already was. He did not think he could hold back any longer; he just prayed he would not hurt his skinny, feminine ally too badly in the process.

"I'm putting it in, Italy." He said, lifting Italy's leg further up on his shoulder, placing the tip of his member against the whimpering country's entrance. He pushed in slowly, trying to make the intrusion as painless as possible, but Italy screamed in discomfort despite Germany's efforts to be gentle.

"WA-WAIT! Germ-AH! Don't! Sto-STOP!" But like he had said before, Germany could not and did not stop, even though Italy begged for it to end. Once he was all the way inside Italy, Germany ceased movement, giving Italy a few moments to get used to the feeling. Gasping and panting, the small country clung to the sheets with an iron grip; the hand that was not clutching the bedclothes was tangled in his own hair, holding his head as if it ached, his eyes forcefully closed and brow furrowed. Germany bent over and kissed the poor country's forehead, the touch of his lips making Italy's eyes open halfway from their squinted-shut expression. His breathing eventually slowed, and the hand that had been woven through his own hair reached up to tangle in Germany's, holding on for support and comfort. When Germany began thrusting into Italy, slowly at first but gathering speed and force as the feelings overwhelmed him, Italy again began his cries for mercy, although they were not quite as convincingly pained as before.

"Ger….Germany….don't-AH! Wai-stop. Please Ger-Germ…nnh!" Tears welled inside Italy's tightly shut eyes as Germany thrust again and again into the crying country; slowly approaching orgasm. As he felt himself reaching the edge, Germany began stroking Italy's once again hard member, knowing that if Italy came before him, he would tighten around Germany and make his own orgasm faster and more forceful; not to mention that it might distract Italy from the pain. As he stimulated Italy from both sides, the slender country began trembling; his moans becoming more from pleasure than agony. Right then, Germany moved differently by mistake, accidentally hitting that magical spot inside Italy, causing him to spasm with a new kind of torturous pleasure.

"Germany! Right there….hnn…feels...so…good…there, Germany…AH! GER- I'M COM-NNNHAAH!" And with a loud scream, Italy came again, tightening around Germany just as the stronger country had been counting on; bring him over the edge as well.

"nnh…Italy…Italy…" Germany grunted his name over and over as he came in him, finally pulling out as the orgasm settled around them both. He collapsed on top of Italy, barely able to breathe, but noticing the tiny country being crushed beneath him but not having the voice to complain, Germany forced his exhausted limbs to lift him off of Italy; settling himself beside the hazel-eyed country. When they had both gotten their lungs under control, Germany turned to look at Italy, a look of extreme concern and regret clouding his features.

"I'm so sorry, Italy. We don't ever have to do that again; I can't believe I hurt you like tha-mm?" Italy had cut him off by smothering his apologizing lips with his own. When he backed away, he had yet another goofy smile on his face, lighting up his features in an expression of immense joy.

"Touching with Germany was a little scary at first, but I liked it. Don't be sorry, Germany, you didn't hurt me." Germany was sure that that last statement had been a lie to make him feel better, but he was happily surprised that Italy had not been too scarred by the experience; the hope of maybe doing it again sending Germany into a blissful state of contentment. Both feeling spent and tired, Italy curled up against Germany as he always did when he hopped into bed with him, but unlike those other times, Germany let go of his apprehension and wrapped his muscular arms around the slender country, pulling him closer. It seemed the irritation at having Italy barge in on his sleep would never bother Germany again.


End file.
